


Shade

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Leon suffers from temporary blindness. Raihan just wants to be there to take care of him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Im publishing this on my phone so i hope this works lolz. This is based off of a comic i saw on Twitter please go check it out!! The link will be in the end notes

Raihan sat in the chair beside Leon’s bed, watching his lover sleep peacefully. He had lost track of how many times he found himself in this same spot since he found out about Leon’s condition a few days ago.

Leon lost his eyesight. 

The doctors had said it was temporary but Raihan remembers the scare the news had given Leon. He had called Raihan and frantically told him that his eyes hurt so much and his vision was blurry. He had said he was terrified because he couldn’t see shapes, only blurs, flashing lights, and gray shadows.

Raihan had been in the middle of talking to his fellow trainers but as soon as he heard Leon’s panicked voice, he exit the room with a barely passable excuse and tried to comfort Leon through the phone as he ran out of his gym.

“Ssh, Leon calm down. Calm down, baby okay? I’m on my way.”

His words thankfully seemed to calm Leon but Raihan knew it wouldn’t last long so he hurried to bring Flygon out, asking his pokemon to hurry to the Battle Tower where Leon had called from his office.

Raihan had never moved as fast as he did while running down the hall to get to Leon’s office and when he barged in, Leon was sitting on his chair with his eyes covered by his hands. 

“Leon!” Raihan had called and the ex-champ stood from his seat and looked in his direction with his eyes squinted.

Raihan closed the distance between them and embraced his boyfriend, whispering soft reassurances that he was going to take care of Leon.

Leon had broken down after that, his tears stained his jacket but Raihan had only held him tighter and when he was calm enough, Raihan had examined his eyes then taken him to the hospital.

That was a few days ago.

Leon’s eyes still hurt but according to him, it was bearable now. Before it had been irritating and he could hardly sleep because of it but the doctors had given him medicine for his eyes to help with the pain. They had also given the diagnostic; according to the doctors, Leon’s temporary blindness had been caused by prolonged mental stress but could also lead to a stroke or heart attack. The doctor had practically begged Leon to reduce the cause of his mental stress and to take time for himself until he was safe from the potential risk.

Leon was quiet the entire time they were given the diagnostic and at the end of it, Raihan reached for Leon’s hand and held it gently in his own, watching for any reaction.

Leon didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, he gave the larger hand a slight squeeze and lowered his head so that his hair was covering his face.

After the visit, Raihan made the decision to take time away from his gym to care for Leon despite his boyfriend's insistence that he would be fine on his own. Raihan would take no chances.

So he had spent these few days doing pretty much everything for Leon: shopping, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of Leon and his own pokemon.

He loved pampering Leon anyways and this gave him the chance to absolutely spoil him. Of course, Leon would try to help around the place but Raihan would grab his hands, kiss them, and sit him back on the couch.

He kept telling himself that Leon would be okay. That Leon, who was so strong and full of life, would get up and walk away from this like nothing happened. Just like he did after his battle with Eternatus. 

Of course, that had been another big scare for Raihan. 

After he evacuated the people, he rushed up to the roof of his gym to help Leon fight Eternatus only to see Leon collapse to the ground. 

He didn’t remember much of that day, only remembered the crushing panic as he grabbed Leon and rushed him to the hospital.

He couldn’t believe it happened again.

“Raihan?”

Leon’s voice brought the dragon trainer from his thoughts and back to the present time. He leaned forward in his seat and grabbed his rival’s hand that had been searching for his.

Leon wore a black sleeping mask to help keep any light from hitting his eyes. The only light in the room was a lantern that sat on the drawer beside his bed. It was the only type of light Leon could have that wouldn’t hurt his eyes.

"Right here, sweetheart."

Raihan helped Leon sit up and went in search of the eye drops the doctors had prescribed Leon. When he came back, Leon was taking the eye mask off, setting it on his lap and looking in Raihan’s general direction.

“How do you feel?” Raihan asks softly, cupping his cheek to lift his face so that he could look at his eyes. They were dull, no longer the bright golden hue they once were but they were still beautiful to Raihan. “Do your eyes hurt?” he says, gently running his thumb under Leon's eye.

“A little bit.” Leon’s voice is low, it has been since the hospital visit but Raihan doesn’t mind. He’s thankful Leon is even talking.

Raihan helps Leon to look up and puts a drop of the medicine in his eyes. Leon’s gaze falls quickly after and Raihan can’t help but think it looks like there are tears in his eyes. 

“And now?”

Leon closes his eyes, raising a hand to massage them. “Better,” he says. “Thanks.”

Raihan watches his rival and when his gaze once again drops, as if he is thinking too deeply on something that he believes is his fault, Raihan leans down to cup his cheeks.

He lifts Leon’s gaze to him and eyes the frown that won’t seem to leave Leon’s face. He uses his thumbs to caress Leon’s lips as if the action will bring a smile to his face. 

He should step back and let Leon get some more sleep but what he really wants to do is lean forward and kiss the frown off of his boyfriend's face. Anything to get rid of the sad expression that he's worn for days now.

So he leans forward and places a kiss on Leon's lips and then, when that doesn't work, he squishes Leon’s face.

“What's with the long face?” he smiled. “We’re gonna be fine.”

He doesn’t know why he says we because its Leon who is at risk here but it felt right to say and Leon, by the looks of it, looks relieved to hear the words. He gives Raihan the first smile in days, kisses Raihan's hands and nods.

Raihan steps back, taking the lantern with him. “Get some sleep, okay?”

Leon climbs back in bed, pulling the covers to his chest and putting the sleep mask back on.

Raihan exits the room, gently closing the door, and goes for the hallway where he keeps his sleeping bag.

He would sleep beside Leon as he normally did but Leon had asked for some privacy at least for a few days and as much as Raihan wanted to be there for him, he always wanted to respect his wishes.

It didn't stop him from staying up for a bit more to look into the lantern. 

The flame was brighter than Leon's eyes now which upset Raihan greatly because Leon's eyes were more radiant than any flame. They were, in many ways, Raihan's light and to see them so dim crushed him.

The dragon trainer sighs and reaches forward to turn the lantern off, hoping that Leon's eyes would not meet the same fate.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Gurija332/status/1261842982271021056?s=19
> 
> Here's the link! Please go see it its so much better 😭🖤🖤 
> 
> I cant read it doe so i kinda made up my own shit hehe oops


End file.
